Spirit Sisters
by PinkAtHart
Summary: When Willow's abusive ex finds her, she goes on the run. To her surprise, Faith comes to her rescue and brings her to the Sanctuary, a place for women in need of finding their inner warriors run by none other than Wonder Woman! Willow meets Harley Quinn, Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, and more as she struggles to find herself and finds adventure along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's the Day of the Dead, and I'm exactly where I should be... In a cemetery. I both love and hate this place. I love it because it's beautiful, and peaceful, and it gives me a connection to two people I love very dearly. I hate it because that connection exists only because they're both dead.

"I brought you some lavender, Baby," I say to Tara. "I know how much you love this stuff." I lay it down on her grave. I've been sitting here for over an hour, talking to her headstone. I finally sigh and kiss it, knowing she's with me. "I love you," I whisper. Then I stand and go to the other person I've come to visit today.

Before settling in, I respectfully place a couple of beautiful lillies on a grave. "Hi, Mrs. Summers," I say politely. "How are you?" Then I sit at the next grave, trying not to cry. It's been five years, but part of me still can't accept that she won't be back this time. "Hey, Buffy," I say. "What's new?"

I leave a mixture of herbs for peace and healing on my best friend's grave and sit there for a long time as I ramble about whatever I can think of. Finally, as the sun sets, I know I have to leave. Sure, I've got a few stakes on me and I'm armed with a ton of magick, but it's best not to temp the Universe into making me some baby vampire's breakfast.

I'm about to leave when I feel eyes on me. I'm creeped out, but I don't see anyone, so I quickly hurry out of the cemetery. I get home fifteen minutes later, and that's when I find the envelope in my mailbox. I open it cautiously, not sure why I'm so freaked out. That's when I see handwriting I know entirely too well.

 _You look beautiful, but I do miss your overalls. Have you missed me?_

I drop the note and try not to scream. The note is from my ex-boyfriend from high school, Victor. Back when I was young, naive, and still thought I was straight, Vic asked me out. He was older, cute, and charming, and I'd never had a boyfriend before. I never talk about Vic. He was one of Xander's friends and I was so desperate for someone to love me that I didn't realize what a maniac he was until it was too late. Vic was controlling, psychotic, and abusive. He was also a devoted Occultist and he had an obsession with vampires. Buffy, Xander, and I tried to tell him they didn't exist, but he knew better. Somehow, Vic was fully aware of the supernatural and the truth about Sunnydale. Anyway, things were really bad with Vic, and he became obsessed with me. Buffy and Xander helped me leave him and protected me from him, but now Buffy's gone, and I hardly get to see Xander anymore, and Vic is back... He's found me.

I grab every protective charm I can carry, pack a bag with some clothes, my laptop, and some of the magickal supplies I can't live without, and then I leave my house. He knows where I live. I'm not safe there anymore.

I have no idea where I'm going, but I keep driving. Finally, I find a wooded area, and I continue on foot. I walk as fast as I can, looking over my shoulder frequently to make sure no one's there. One of the times I do that, I walk straight into someone and let out a completely undignified scream.

"Well, I was gonna say 'boo,' but I guess I don't have to now," a familiar voice says with a laugh.

I stare at her as I recognize her. "Faith?" I ask. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I could ask you the same, Witchy Woman," Faith replies casually. I haven't seen her in over a decade, but she doesn't look very different. "It's been a while, huh?" She asks.

"I have to go," I say.

"What's going on, Willow? Seriously."

"It's personal."

"You're wandering through the woods with a suitcase and your purse and you look completely terrified. Obviously, you need help. We're old friends. Talk to me."

"I don't know if I'd call us friends..."

"I was once a Scoobie, too, Will. I wasn't always on the wrong side of things... And I'm not anymore."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because our pet alien sensed a woman in need of our help, and I'd bet anything that she meant you."

"Alien?"

"It's sort of a long story. Come with me, Willow. You're not safe out here. I'll bring you to the Sanctuary, and then I'll explain everything. I promise."

I never know which team Faith is on, but she seems to genuinely want to help, and I don't really see any better options. "Okay," I say. I follow her deeper into the woods and wonder if maybe this isn't one of my better ideas.

We reach a magickal barrier. I feel it as we cross through it and my jaw drops as a gorgeous mansion appears. "What the...?" I ask.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary," Faith says.

I notice an amazing garden as we walk toward the front of the mansion. "Yo, Ivy, what's up?" Faith calls to the woman tending it.

Ivy smiles mysteriously but says nothing. As we enter through an enormous archway, a woman greets us.

"Welcome, Dear Child," she greets me. "You are safe here."

I recognize her and immediately geek out. "Holy-! You're Wonder Woman!" My inner comic book nerd is screaming.

"You may call me Diana," she says pleasantly.

"D, this is Willow. She's part of a crew I used to run with... The good one," Faith explains.

"What brings you to us, Willow?"

It's Wonder Woman. I am positive I can trust her, even if I didn't know she was a real person until now. "My ex boyfriend found me... He's abusive and unstable... And he's sort of obsessed with me," I say awkwardly.

"I have housed many women who believed themselves broken here at the Sanctuary. What I teach them is how to unlock the warriors within their spirits. You are a Spirit Warrior, my dear. You are welcome here."

As we walk, I spot a woman upside-down in a chair. Her face lights up when she sees me. "Hiya!" She greets me, still upside-down. "I'm Harley."

"Harley?" I ask. "Harley Quinn? But she's a villain..." I say.

"We don't judge our sisters by their past acts, only by their potential for good once they arrive," Diana explains.

"Which is why _I'm_ allowed here," Faith explains.

"Sorry... This is just... A lot," I say.

"No offense taken, Sweetums," Harley says. "I _am_ a villain, but I'm trying to change my dastardly ways." She grins at me and I relax. Anyone with a smile that infectious can't be all bad.

"What are your strengths?" Diana asks me.

"She's a super powerful witch," a new voice says excitedly. "Sorry... Didn't mean to read you. You think loudly."

I spin around and see a pretty redhead with green skin. I'm a bit stunned. "Remember I mentioned our pet alien?" Faith asks. "That's Miss Martian."

"M'gann M'orzz. Please, call me Megan," she says quickly.

"Hi, Megan," I say. "I'm Willow... But I'm guessing you already knew that?"

"Yes... I'm sorry. You were obviously in distress when you crossed into the woods, and I could hear you. I wasn't trying to pry-"

"It's okay," I say quickly. "I've read the comics. I know your story."

"Comics?" Megan asks in confusion.

"Our stories are so legendary, they are chronicled in comic book form," Diana says patiently.

"They're like regular books, but with _pictures!"_ Harley explains excitedly. "I have my entire collection!"

"We're not meant to read our own stories," Diana clarifies. "They change things to suit their own plots too frequently, and it can confuse our own realities... Harley, however, has access to all versions of herself anyway, so we allow it."

"This is amazing," I say.

"And trippy. It takes some getting used to," Faith says. "What you think you know isn't valid here. It's not just DC people, either. Marvel's got fucked-up women in need of help, too. Diana isn't a brand snob when it comes to helping people."

"You are all my sisters," Diana says. "Your prophet doesn't matter, be it Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, or any other."

"Dark Horse is _us,_ by the way, Willow," Faith explains.

"Wait, we have comics?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I hear there used to be a pretty badass TV series, too."

I can't wrap my mind around that, so I don't even try. "How's B, anyway?" Faith asks.

I'm suddenly depressed. "We lost her," I say. "A demon possessed her and by the time we got it out of her, it was too late... She didn't survive the injuries from the battle."

"Wait... Buffy's _dead?"_ Faith looks genuinely stunned. She also looks surprisingly sad. "Are you sure it can't be reversed? We've thought she was dead before."

"Xander and I tried _everything._ We even went to Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia... Hell, we even tried _Spike._ No one could find a way to save her, and Giles finally confirmed that she was lost to us for good..."

"Right. You, um... You're good, right? I need to go take care of something..." Faith runs off before anyone can try to stop her.

"They were friends," Megan says. "Unusual friends who frequently hated each other, but still like family... This loss is hitting her hard."

"M'gann," Diana says firmly. "Let Faith's thoughts be her own to share."

"Right, right... I'm sorry," Megan says.

There is a knock at the door to the room we're in. A beautiful woman walks in looking nervous. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she says quickly, "but Kitty's come back. She's injured pretty badly."

Diana nods and motions for us to follow her. "Willow, this is Wanda Maximoff. If you plan to stay with us, Wanda will teach you combat magick. She does it for anyone with the gift," Diana tells me.

"Wanda..." I pause. "Scarlet Witch?"

"That is my other name, yes," Wanda replies.

We get to the next room and I see someone lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "She came through the wall in rough shape," Wanda explains.

"Oh, my dear..." Diana says. She immediately begins pulling out bandages and first aid supplies. "Kitty? Kitty, can you hear me?"

The girl on the floor opens her eyes. "It was one of Magneto's minions," she says shakily.

My eyes go wide. "Kitty Pryde? Like Shadowcat?" I ask Wanda.

"Yes... And my father's people did this to her... _Family_ ," Wanda mumbles as she begins trying to heal Kitty's wounds.

I kneel beside her automatically. "Let me help," I say, casting my own healing spell.

Wanda looks to Diana for approval. "It can't hurt," Diana says.

Wanda and I work together until most of the damage is healed. Kitty finally looks up at us. "Thanks, Wanda, and... um...?" She says.

"Willow," I provide.

"Willow comes from Faith's world," Megan explains.

"Nice to meet you," Kitty says as she sits up. "I owe you one."

I just helped save Kitty Pryde's life. This is turning out to be a very strange night. "Will you be staying with us, Willow?" Diana asks.

I look at her and I know my answer. "Yes," I say. "I think I will."

I feel like I belong here, even if I don't understand why. The only thing I know is I'm safer here than out there on my own. Vic can't hurt me here. Anyway, I'm a Scoobie. I'm pretty good with weird and wacky. Hopefully, this will turn out well. Either way, I'm too curious not to stay for a bit, at least until I figure out a better plan.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _This fic will likely contain potentially triggering content at some point. As it continues, more details on Vic will come out. I intend to introduce more characters from DC and Marvel, as well as bring in other Buffy characters in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Any reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The room Diana directed me to is pretty large, with two beds, two desks, and two closets. It's empty right now and I wonder who my roommate will be. Her side of the room is filled with brightly colored clothing and pink desktop accessories.

Megan walks into the room levitating a tray with two mugs on it. "Hi, Roomie," she says nervously. "I thought you might like some hot cocoa after the day you've had... Cocoa fixes _everything_."

I smile at her. "Thanks, Megan," I say. "I love cocoa."

She passes me extra marshmallows, which I happily take. Sugar is good. We sit sipping our drinks for a minute before she says, "I hope you don't mind rooming with me... I've been hoping for a new roommate since Lydda left."

"Lydda?" I ask.

"Lydda Jath... Night Girl. She was here for a while... She's great, but she had a bit of a complex because her powers only work at night. She finally got over that and left."

"So she wasn't here because trauma broke her spirit?"

"She was repeatedly rejected by other heroes. They wouldn't let her into the Legion... In a way, that traumatized her, but then..."

"Then what?"

"She was attacked. It was during the day, when the sun was at its strongest, and Lydda couldn't access her super strength. The bad guys knew that about her. She was beaten, tortured, and... Well, you can imagine what evil men will do to a woman who can't fight back. Especially one who'd humiliated them in the past."

"My Gods..."

"Yeah. She believed she was worthless when she first got here. Diana made her realize that wasn't true."

"Can I ask why _you're_ here? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal," I say.

"I came here because I wanted to learn to control my abilities better... I hate that I can't fit in here on Earth. I make a lot of mistakes... I really want to help others, but Diana says I need to embrace who I am first... And that's hard for me. I hate who I am."

"Because you're a white Martian?"

She looks like I struck her. "You know?"

"It's in the comics... Megan, being born into a race doesn't automatically mean you're just like them. Your people may have been genocidal monsters, but that's not who _you_ are." I pause. "We _all_ have the potential for darkness, but it's our choices that make us who we are."

"How are you so understanding?"

"I've met a lot of people who were supposed to be evil that were good, and I've met ones who were supposed to be good who turned evil." _Like Faith,_ I add silently.

"Faith's changed," Megan tells me. "When Diana found her, she was broken and terrified. Her mind was very close to completely shattering, but Diana helped her find her strength again, and she believed in her... Her love transformed Faith and made her believe she could still be saved from the darkness."

"Diana really cares about everyone that much?"

Megan giggles. "She does care for all of us, yes, but she cares about Faith differently... They fell in love."

I'm stunned. "Faith's straight," I say.

"Oh, no, she's very much a bisexual... But none of you ever asked. That's why Faith never left here, even after she was stronger. She lives with Diana and helps her run the Sanctuary."

"Wow... That's the last thing I expected."

"I find people can and often do surprise you." Megan paused. "So, what do you like to do for fun? Any hobbies?"

"I read. It's my favorite thing to do other than magick."

Megan's face lights up. "Today's your lucky day! Come with me." She's excited and she practically drags me out of the room and down the hall. We reach a set of wooden doors. "Welcome to Heaven!" She declares as she opens the doors.

It's the biggest library I've ever seen. This room makes Sunnydale High's library look like a bargain book rack. I'm stunned into silence by its beauty.

A woman in a wheelchair comes toward us. "Hey, Megan," she says pleasantly.

"Willow, this is our genius librarian, Barbara Gordon," Megan says.

My eyes go even wider. "Batgirl!" I say.

She offers up a sad smile. "I go by Oracle now," she says. "If you ever need anything, my office is right over there." She points to a large office inside of the library. It must have twenty or more computers inside, and all of them look like they're doing some serious work. "My door is always open."

A phone rings and she goes to answer it. I look at Megan. "I haven't kept up with the comics... What happened to her?" I ask.

"She doesn't talk about it, but the short version is that her spine was severed. She still fights the bad guys, but she has to do it by tracking them on computers and letting other people go after them."

"That's awful..."

"She avoids Harley like the plague, but she gets on pretty well with everyone else. We all love Babs."

"Why does she avoid Harley?"

Megan looks around nervously. In a low voice she says, "Because Harley's boyfriend was the one who put Barbara in the chair."

I shake my head. "I should have guessed it was the Joker."

"Harley feels awful about it, so she avoids the library. That pretty much keeps her away from Barbara."

"That's probably for the best."

Barbara comes back. She's smiling. "Nightwing called, huh?" Megan asks knowingly.

Barbara laughs. "Yes, Megan, that was him."

"Is he coming by anytime soon?"

"Men can visit here?" I ask.

"Only if Diana approves," Barbara says. "She knows Nightwing looks out for me, so she lets him visit whenever he wants to. But no, Megan, he's not coming by right now. He's on an assignment."

The door opens and a very pissed-off woman bursts in. "Unbelievable!" She declares. "I swear to Goddess, I'm going to put an arrow through her forehead! Maybe _then_ she'll figure out how to hit a target!"

"Problems, Artemis?" Barbara asks.

"Yeah, Izzy can't shoot for shit!"

"She's _nine,_ Artemis."

"So? When _I_ was nine, I could shoot an arrow through three targets at once. Her mom's a slayer, for crying out loud!"

I raise an eyebrow. "A slayer? Faith's not the only one here?" I ask.

"No, she is," Megan says. "Izzy's her daughter."

"Faith has a _kid?"_ I can't wrap my head around a tiny Faith.

"Who are you?" Artemis asks.

"Oh, um... I'm Willow," I say awkwardly. I try to place Artemis, but there have been several in the comic books. One become Wonder Woman for a while, one was from a family of supervillains, and there were countless others. This girl is too young and too human-like to be the Artemis who briefly took up Diana's mantle. She's certainly intimidating enough to be her, though. Most characters named Artemis are excessively tough.

"Willow's my new roommate," Megan says excitedly.

Artemis turns slightly gentler as she speaks to her. "That's cool, M'gann," she says.

"Artemis is our combat trainer," Barbara explains. "Both of them."

"Both of them?" I ask.

"Artemis of Themyscira is the senior combat trainer," Megan says. _"This_ Artemis also goes by Tigress and is her right-hand."

"Tigress..." I repeat. I know which one she is now. Tigress comes from the family of bad guys. She's a villain. I remember what Diana said and decide to give her a chance. She's being nice to Megan, and that should count for something.

"What's your deal, Willow?" Artemis asks me. "Super strength? Flying? Telekinesis?"

"Sometimes... I'm a witch," I explain.

"Nice. Can you fight?"

"A bit..." I think of all the battles Buffy and I fought in, side-by-side. I try not to get depressed.

"She's from Faith's world," Megan says. It's weird to keep hearing it called that.

"Not a slayer?" Artemis asks.

"No. Just the slayer's witchy sidekick," I say.

"Okay. And how are your reflexes?"

Before I can answer, Artemis takes out her bow and shoots an arrow at me. It should hit, but I react quickly and wave it away telekinetically. It falls harmlessly to the floor.

"Artemis!" Megan says in horror.

"Not bad," Artemis says with approval, ignoring Megan's protests. "Just testing. Nothing personal."

"Sure," I say, not sure if I should be concerned that she just fired a weapon at me.

A tiny ball of energy runs into the library. She's got dark, wavy hair and even darker eyes. They're surprisingly wise for a child. "Artemis, look!" She declares. "I did it! I did it!" She shows her a target with an arrow at the center that she is carrying with her.

"No way. I saw you shoot, kid. You didn't hit that mark," Artemis insists.

"Yes I did! Look!" She picks up her bow.

"Duck and cover, ladies!" Artemis declares, moving behind a stack of books. She peaks her head out slightly to watch.

Before our eyes, the bow begins levitating. An arrow knocks itself. It launches with impressive force considering no one is physically pulling back the drawstring. It hits the direct center of the target.

Barbara laughs. "Is that considered cheating?" She asks.

"Hey, she hit the target and didn't impale anyone. I'm cool with it," Artemis says.

"She has powers," I say to Megan as Artemis and Barbara talk to Izzy about her new technique. "How?"

"We don't really know," Megan says. "Faith won't tell us who her father is, but I assume she gets them from him."

I can't help but be curious. Watching the kid laugh and try her trick again, I can hardly believe she's Faith's, but she looks almost exactly like her... Just smaller and cuter.

Faith comes in and smiles from the doorway. "I see you've met my daughter," she says to me.

"Yeah," I say. "She's adorable." I am surprised by the love in Faith's eyes as she watches her.

"Izabella Buffy Lehane... My entire world."

I pause. "You named her after Buffy?"

"She's my kid, and her dad's no prize either, and I guess I was just hoping if she had enough of Buffy's influence in her, even just by name, that she might turn out alright."

I realize how much Faith has changed. "Can I ask who he was?"

"No one who mattered. Izzy has two parents and always has... Me and Diana."

"Diana's helping you raise her?"

"Diana delivered her. She rescued me when I was scared, pregnant, and alone, and she's been here for every moment ever since. She's Izzy's mom as much as I am."

"I heard you two are a couple."

"We are. We got married in a private ceremony here three years ago."

"That's beautiful. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Izzy runs over to us. "Mommy, I did it! I hit the target!" She says.

Faith's face lights up. "Show me, Baby Girl," she says.

Izzy does it again. Faith bursts out laughing. "Good for you, Iz!" She says, hugging her. "Way to beat the system!"

"Hi, Willow," Izzy says to me. "It's nice to meet you."

"You know who I am?" I ask.

"I saw you in my dreams. I'm glad you're here." She hugs me. I'm a bit shocked, but I hug her back. The kid gives very warm hugs. I feel better as soon as she gets her arms around me.

I suddenly realize how exhausted I am. I haven't slept since yesterday, and it's almost noon. "Come on, Willow," Megan says, clearly reading my mind. "You should get some rest." She guides me back to our room, where I drift off to sleep much quicker than I expected to.


End file.
